


深院（三）

by planet1988



Category: MRF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet1988/pseuds/planet1988





	深院（三）

[接上文]　  
　　　　  
　　“呼……你又不是不清楚自己打不赢我，何必徒然挣扎呢。” Cecilio这话说得双标至极，因为他自己也明知道之前那句话会引起井然的剧烈反抗，可偏偏还是忍不住招惹。井然果真连碰都不愿意让他碰，手脚并用地要将他推开，如果不是井然不习惯留指甲Cecilio都怀疑他会给自己抓几道血痕出来。  
　　  
　　——可那又怎么样呢？  
　　  
　　Cecilio颇为得意地欣赏着眼前的美色。井然双手被他用领带绑在了床头，随着挣动磨出一片红痕。不过这是最小面积的粉红了，他上身的衣服扣子全被解开，胸膛微微起伏，正因方才的挣扎而喘息。整片露出的肌肤都附上一层诱人的粉色，Cecilio忍不住伸手摸了上去。  
　　  
　　井然身体猛地一颤。可他什么也做不了，连修长的双腿都被死死压住，唯一勉强能扭动的腰，再怎么动也不过增添味道。  
　　  
　　Cecilio触手一片温热细滑，如上好的玉瓷，令人爱不释手。他凑上去想尝尝井然的唇，想来那更是柔软。  
　　  
　　而就在他即将碰到的瞬间，井然偏头躲了过去。Cecilio兴致被断，心头烧了三分火气，抬眼去看他眼睛。刚要再说些调笑的话，却被井然的眼神止住了：厌恶。  
　　  
　　Cecilio几近失去理智。  
　　  
　　说实话他这个性子，玩儿过的人并非都是自愿，可偏偏井然这个人，他忍受不了被他这样看着。  
　　  
　　Cecilio怒极反笑：“好，好，你讨厌是吧？我今天一定治到你来求！”  
　　  
　　说罢他稍微向下，张口舔舐井然的乳头。那里也是软软粉粉的，缀在略鼓的胸上，没几下就被刺激得凸起。  
　　  
　　“你再装啊，嗯？不过是被舔了一边，怎么这边也跟着起来了？是不是也想被吃几下？”  
　　  
　　井然紧紧闭上眼睛，不停深呼吸想要压下这股情欲。  
　　  
　　“说话！”Cecilio 不满他态度，伸手捏住未咬过的一边，猛地拉起一段长度又松开。井然吃痛一时难忍“啊”地一声，却又因为生理反应随之挺动了一下胸口，好像故意将自己送上去叫人蹂躏。  
　　  
　　“怎么？尝到妙处了？你喜欢被这样对待的，”Cecilio不肯罢休，接着揉搓按压那颗可怜的小豆，看着井然因自己手上细微动作而喘息连连，故意轻贱他，“骚货。”  
　　  
　　井然执拗地把所有声音压在喉咙里，听到这话不住地摇头。他额头上出了一层薄汗，发根稍微湿了些便都服帖地趴在脸颊，这时随着主人的动作散在粉白色的肌肤上，加之身上几处刚缠好的绷带，衬得井然整个人愈发脆弱可欺。  
　　  
　　Cecilio技术娴熟，井然哪里禁得住他玩弄，没一会儿就是浑身发软地摊在床上，连反抗的力道都减轻了不少。Cecilio见时机差不多了，手指顺着一路就滑到他腰间。井然穿的是宽松的病号服，舒适，也好脱。  
　　  
　　随着布料缓缓褪去，这景色终于展现在Cecilio面前。  
　　  
　　或许是由于双性激素同时作用，井然下身体毛很少，性器处因为从未见光要比其他部位更白，此时稍微硬了些怯生生地半立着，露出下面的花穴。即便早有心理准备，Cecilio也被眼前这画面小惊了一下。他屏住呼吸伸手去拨弄那紧闭着的小穴，只一轻触，就是一丝亮晶晶的黏液渗出。  
　　  
　　极品尤物！  
　　  
　　Cecilio忍不住笑了起来：“井然，你若不被人操透了，都算暴殄天物。”  
　　  
　　井然非暴力不合作，闭着眼睛不想理他，可这话却不是想不听就听不到的，他脸色不由得又红得深了些。随即他觉身上一轻，Cecilio不知去找了什么东西过来，半晌不闻动静，井然悄悄半睁了眼。  
　　  
　　Cecilio好像就在等他好奇，东西一直举在他眼前——一个跳蛋。  
　　  
　　井然眼中终于露出些畏缩。  
　　  
　　“只要你服个软，我就放过你，怎么样？” Cecilio抓着跳蛋电线在他脸前晃动。  
　　  
　　井然牙齿咬着下唇不说话，但细看去就能发现他整个人都在颤抖。Cecilio又把跳蛋开关打开了，不小的嗡嗡声显示出这东西的动力，又好像在催促井然做出决断。井然眼睛早红了一圈，此时不知是屈辱还是难耐地浮起一层水光，视线在Cecilio不乏英俊但神色恶劣的脸上和嗡嗡作响的跳蛋之间游移了几个来回，长长的睫毛颤动着，如一只飞不起来的蝴蝶。  
　　  
　　他深吸一口气，终于做出选择准备开口……  
　　  
　　“骗你的，” Cecilio突然出声打断，凑到他耳边说，“今天就是天塌下来，我也不会放过你。”  
　　  
　　井然刚反应过来瞪大了眼睛，就觉下身一阵难以抵御的快感席卷而来——Cecilio按着跳蛋贴在他花蒂的上面。  
　　  
　　“啊——”井然再无法隐忍，发出一声呻吟。他头猛地扬起，下身左右晃动着想要摆脱这刺激。Cecilio怎肯让他如愿，硬挤进了他两腿之间迫使他无法合拢，跳蛋一直牢牢按在花穴口，另一只手也开始套弄他勃起的性器。  
　　  
　　“……不……住手……”  
　　  
　　“住手？哪里的呢？肉棒还是小穴的？你不说清楚我怎么知道？”  
　　  
　　“拿走，拿……啊……拿走！”  
　　  
　　“拿走你还怎么爽，你看，这水都流到床单上了。”  
　　  
　　小穴从未受过这样的刺激，即使只是在穴口震动的跳蛋也让井然不能接受，没一会儿已经汁水四溅，更有多出来的顺着会阴流下来，整个下身泥泞不堪。  
　　  
　　偏Cecilio还用语言刺激他：“要不是调查过你，我还真不敢相信，这么骚的穴居然没有被吃过。”  
　　  
　　“啊……住手，住手啊……”  
　　  
　　Cecilio手指愈发用力，整个跳蛋几乎要埋进花穴里。井然控制不住发出甜腻的呻吟声，大腿夹紧想要藏起自己脆弱的地方，可也不过是把施虐者夹得更紧。  
　　  
　　“怎么，想要了？也是，它都馋的流口水了，真是可怜。”  
　　  
　　“闭、闭嘴……啊！”  
　　  
　　Cecilio终于施恩般把跳蛋拿开了点距离，语气温柔到令人胆寒地说：“井然，求我操你。”  
　　  
　　井然大腿根还在止不住地轻微抽搐，他乍然被从极度的快感中拉出来，身体不可避免地感受到一阵空虚，此时抬眼看Cecilio除了不肯服输，还有一丝他自己都没察觉到的渴望。  
　　  
　　Cecilio笑着点了点头，又把手向下伸过去：“好，你又错过了一次机会。那我们继续吧……”  
　　  
　　“啊————Cecilio，你混蛋！”井然叫声几近尖锐，身体猛地抬起来却又被人按着压回床上——Cecilio借着之前他流水做润滑，把跳蛋直接塞入了他后穴里！  
　　  
　　井然从未感受过这样的侵入和震动，疼痛之下还夹杂着不可抵抗的情潮，他徒劳地扭动着身体，粉嫩圆润的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
　　  
　　“爽不爽？求我，我让你爽个够。”Cecilio扯着他额前的碎发迫使他看着自己，“这是你最后一次机会。”  
　　  
　　“你……啊……呃啊！”井然被后穴的震动刺激得一句完整的话都说不出来，小穴收缩挤压得跳蛋向深处滑了一段，恰好抵在前列腺处。Cecilio竟在此时把震动开到了最大，井然直接射了出来！  
　　  
　　井然双唇微启，不停地吐息，脸颊上也浮起一层高潮后的红晕。Cecilio 见状简直惊喜：“哈哈……井然，你居然可以被插射。还不承认自己是个骚货？只是个小玩意儿就让你这么爽了，我若是插进入你岂不是要射尿？”  
　　  
　　后穴里的跳蛋可不知他已经被玩弄到射精，仍在尽职尽责地震动着。井然浑身打颤，眯着分明已经有些迷蒙的双眼，冲Cecilio露出一个扭曲的笑：“你……个，强奸……犯，啊！”  
　　  
　　Cecilio手上一用力，拉着线把跳蛋一下子拽出来，脱离后穴时还发出了“啵”的一声羞耻声音，仿佛在挽留这个给予快感的器具。他回身不知在哪里拿了井然的手机出来，摄像头对准了井然狼狈的下体：“你说我给你国内的母亲发过去，她会不会直接吓晕过去？”  
　　  
　　“你敢！”井然呻吟过后的嗓子还带着嘶哑，这一声几乎是声嘶力竭。  
　　  
　　“你说我敢不敢？”Cecilio手指一动，闪光灯闪过。  
　　  
　　井然终于被惊慌和恐惧占满全部心神，他哆嗦着开口：“Cecilio，Cecilio，别这样，你不、你没必要牵扯一个上了年纪的女士。Cecilio！”  
　　  
　　Cecilio把手机摄像头对准井然的脸，悠悠地说：“不对井然，我教过你怎么求饶了。”  
　　  
　　井然瞪圆了眼睛看着他，像是一只走投无路的小动物，可怜又让人食欲大开。他眼中慢慢渗出泪水，却固执地不肯示弱不愿落下，可分明他满脸都是水光了——那是刚刚高潮带来的一层薄汗，头发也浸透了，整个人从上到下都湿漉漉的。这个高傲洁癖的人，终于也无暇顾忌自己的身体，他艳色的唇张开又合上，几经挣扎才闭上眼发出声音：  
　　  
　　“求、求你。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”Cecilio不甚满意地逼问，“把话说完整。”  
　　  
　　“求你，求你……和我做爱。”  
　　  
　　美人软软地陷在床被中，通身都是粉嫩的颜色，双手被黑色的领带缚在头顶无法动弹。两条细长白皙的腿大张着，腿间的景色一览无余。那里刚泄过的肉棒有些可怜地垂着，前后两穴都湿成一片，把身下的床单都弄得深了一块，此时却还不知羞耻地收缩着，像是难耐刚刚的高潮，又像是在邀请人狠狠插进去，让那里体会到什么叫真正的快乐。  
　　  
　　即便井然没有说出Cecilio满意的话，而是换了个相对来说更为文雅的用词，他也没耐心和他计较了。  
　　  
　　Cecilio丢开手机解了腰带，下身一挺连根没入井然那早已准备好的花穴。  
　　  
　　“啊！”井然短促地惊叫了一声，掩盖了Cecilio发出的喟叹。  
　　  
　　从未经历过情事的小穴紧紧地包裹着第一次造访的来客，即便做过充足的润滑，Cecilio的尺寸也让井然感受到了不小的疼痛。于是小穴也随之产生反应，一边收缩着一边无力抵抗，最终反而做出了吮吸的效果，让入侵者有了绝妙的享受。  
　　  
　　Cecilio再没办法分心去逗弄他了，腰部飞快地动起来，房间里响起“啪啪”的轻微肉体碰撞声。  
　　  
　　“啊……啊，你……啊轻，轻……”  
　　  
　　“呃啊慢点，慢点……求……啊！”  
　　  
　　井然也根本止不住自己的呻吟，他被Cecilio顶得不停向上蹭，却又被抓着膝窝处用力拖回去，和穴内又热又硬的肉棒相撞，令他不住地求饶。  
　　  
　　可Cecilio完全不会理他，下身的肉棒在小穴里飞快地进出，不多时就把小穴撞得流出更多淫液，在不停地运动里发出越来越清晰的水声。Cecilio的喘息也逐渐粗重起来，井然开始还记得说意大利语，后来被干得意识模糊开始小声地说起中文来：  
　　  
　　“不要了，求……求你放过我吧。求你……啊不……”  
　　  
　　Cecilio自然更是听不懂，只能听见这个素来烈性的美人被自己操得娇喘连连，那张小嘴里也说不出他不爱听的话了，只会乖乖地发出细碎颤音。这个认知让他愈发兴奋，下身不知疲倦地操弄着，直到美人嗓子都是哑的，才终于有了松懈的迹象。  
　　  
　　井然这时也已经被操得浑身发软，像是一滩水柔柔弱弱地毫无攻击力，只能被一根肉棒搅弄得快感不断。身前的肉棒也慢慢随之挺立起来，被贯穿的小穴突然猛地收缩了一下，从最深处喷出一股水，湿热地淋在Cecilio龟头上。Cecilio也被这下弄得舒服至极，他又狠狠向里顶弄了几下，肉棒一颤射在了花穴里。  
　　  
　　“啊……别！不……要……”  
　　  
　　随着这股液体击打在身体内部，井然胯部向上一动，也跟着射了出来。接着他也不知是意识到自己终于被人操了个通透，还是快感积压到顶端不堪忍受，声音渐低，被操得暂时失去了意识。


End file.
